Vehicle structures sometimes include an element referred to as a crush can. The crush can is typically a member that mounts between the vehicle's bumper and the vehicle frame, and provides a region for controlled energy absorption in the event of a collision, so as to inhibit the collision energy from entering the passenger cabin or damaging the vehicle frame. The crush cans used on vehicle structures currently typically needed to be custom-designed for different vehicles, particularly if the different vehicles had different weights and/or different crush resistance requirements. However, having several custom-designed crush cans is costly in terms of consuming technical resources and inventory.
It would be beneficial to provide a crush can configuration that was easily scalable to fit different vehicles with different weights and different crush resistance requirements.